(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a front structure of a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a vehicle body structure for use in front-midship type vehicles having engines mounted in the rearward position of front wheels inside an engine compartment provided in the front of a vehicle cabin.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As a typical steering system in motor vehicles, the following has been known in the art. A steering shaft is extended from a steering wheel in a vehicle cabin toward the front of the vehicle body. Connected with the front end of the steering shaft through a transmission mechanism, such as rack and pinion mechanism, is a tie rod extending transversely to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle body. Provided on both right and left ends of the tie rod are knuckle arms to which front wheels are installed. Upon turning the steering wheel, the steering shaft rotates. This rotation of the steering shaft causes the tie rod to travel in the widthwise direction of the vehicle body. Then the knuckle arms pivotally move, thereby steering the front wheels.
Japanese Utility Model Publication Gazette No. 61-19936 discloses the following structure. A steering rack with which a steering shaft is connected is disposed in the rearward position of an engine inside an engine compartment. The steering rack is supported by a frame member extending in the widthwise direction of the vehicle body.
On the other hand, in a front-midship type motor vehicle having an engine disposed in the rearward position of a front wheel inside an engine compartment, an axle of front wheels is located in the forward position of the engine. Accordingly, a steering shaft passes through the lower position of the engine to be connected with a steering rack which is located in the forward position of the engine. This means that the steering rack transversely extends in the vicinity of a front cross member mounted in the front end of a vehicle body frame.
However, in this type of motor vehicles, the steering rack is increasingly susceptible to the shock load upon a head-on collision of the vehicle, resulting in deformation of the steering rack. This is because the steering rack is disposed in the front end of the vehicle body as well as in the forward position of the engine.
Additionally, the front cross member extending in the widthwise direction of the vehicle body is located in the forward position of the engine. This means that both the steering rack and the front cross member are disposed in the space in front of the engine. Namely, only the limited space is available for arranging other auxiliary components.